


Ianto's Birthday Present

by McParrot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Myfanwy - Freeform, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: Myfanwy brings Ianto a present. Jack has a present too.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 43





	Ianto's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> McParrot is uploading all her fic to AO3  
> I have no idea if this was ever posted. Written Oct 2011

Ianto checked the CCTV camera before dropping the lift and allowing Myfanwy back inside from her nightly exercise.

‘Morning gorgeous.’ Jack’s arms came around his waist and his head dropped onto Ianto’s shoulder. He nibbled at his neck, just above the tee shirt that was all Ianto was wearing. The Hub was rather chilly at this time of the morning. ‘What are you doing up. Come back to bed.’

‘Just letting our girl back in before she scares the locals. She’s not very good at staying in the area of the perception filter.’ Over head Myfanwy started a sweeping circuit of the upper reaches of the hub, her large wings disturbing the air so that they could feel it, even at ground level. Ianto closed the lift.

Jack licked a strip up Ianto’s neck and deviated towards his ear. ‘It’s your birthday,’ he purred. He rubbed his cock against Ianto’s naked bum. ‘I need to give you your present.’

‘Mmmm.’ Ianto pressed back as Myfanwy swooped towards them, pulling up only feet away and coming to rest on the railing in front of Jack’s office. She had something in her mouth. Something wriggling. ‘What?’

Leaning towards them the pterosaur opened her beak and… ‘Yowrrrr. Fssssst.’

A bundle of orange fur hit the grating and shot away, spitting in outrage.

‘Was that a cat?’ Ianto said in surprise, trying to see where it had gone. 

‘She brought you a birthday present,’ Jack said amused. ‘Awwww.’

‘We have to catch it,’ Ianto started. ‘It will chew through the wiring.’

‘More likely it will chew through some rats and then they won’t chew through the wiring.’ He grabbed Ianto and pulled him back against him. ‘Birthday present,’ he said firmly with a rub of his hips. ‘Now.’

‘Oh,’ Ianto said. ‘Good idea.’ He let Jack lead him away. ‘Jack, if you mention pussy…’


End file.
